Payment transactions have become an important part of everyday life. With the widespread use of the Internet, it is becoming very convenient, and even desirable, for individuals to conduct payment transactions online. Solutions exist to enable electronic money transfers, e.g., through Automated Clearing House (ACH) transfers, wire transfers, etc. However, these existing solutions are generally not designed to service non-sophisticated individuals and often involve a considerable amount of time and activation energy to execute (e.g., account setup, username/password verification, etc.). Accordingly, even a simple act of conveying and/or collecting money for an everyday life activity, e.g., “IOUs,” donations from family and friends, etc., can become a burdensome task.